Your Love will be the Death of Me
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: ABANDONED AU Sasunaru. Sasuke is forced to move after a tragic incident. Naruto is living his life with the burden of his whole family being dead. When the two meet, Sasuke refuses to get close to Naruto. His plan fails and the two fall in love.
1. The New Kid

**Summary: High School fic; Sasuke is forced to move after a tragic incident. Naruto is living his life with the burden of his whole family being dead. When the two meet, Sasuke refuses to get close to Naruto. His plan fails and the two fall in love, but pain and misery follow them both along the journey of life.**

**Authoress' Note: ANOTHER FANFIC! Haha :3 I don't know where I got the idea for this storyline, but it popped into my head and here is the first chappie!**

**

* * *

**

His backpack seemed to weigh a million pounds as he lazily made his way to his high school. It was all too early for him to even be alive, let alone have to walk three and a half miles. The morning sun beat down on his face, a cool breeze washing the heat away from the teen. Sighing, he reached into his backpack and pulled out his iPod. After scrolling through countless songs and playlists, he found the prefect background music for his trek to school. As he walked he mouthed the words along with the beat and bobbed his head.

Meanwhile, another young teen was waiting outside the double glass doors of the local high school. With a book in his hand, he cursed his older brother, Itachi, for dropping him off too early so he 'could get to work early.' But he wasn't fooled by his aniki's claims—he knew Itachi just wanted an office fuck with one of his coworkers. Already his first day at Konoha High was not going well. It would be a long school year if things continued like that.

The bell rang shrilly right as Naruto walked into his first period class, English. Sitting at the large desk up front was his favorite teacher, Iruka sensei. A smile graced his tanned face and he waved at his sensei before walking to the back of the classroom. He glanced around, looking for any new students.

_Sakura-chan, Ino, Kiba, Shino… Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji… No one seems new. Oh wait!_

He finally reached the back right hand corner and was about to take his rightful seat, but some guy was at his desk. Glaring, he took a good look at the boy. With spiky black hair and menacing eyes that could kill, he didn't seem like the kinda guy you'd mess with. Naruto had never seen him around. The temptation to poke the guy on the shoulder and tell him to find another seat was great, but he willed the urge into the back of his mind. He shrugged as he sat in the empty seat to the mystery boy's left.

Sasuke took notice of the hesitation in every movement the gorgeous blonde next to him made. In his mind, he knew he was in that boy's spot. He made no motion to move, but intertwined his fingers in front of his mouth.

"We have a new student in this class," the teacher at the front of the room stated. All but one of the teenagers in the room turned around to look at Sasuke with a look of interest—all but the blonde sitting next to the glaring Uchiha. "Come, introduce yourself to your classmates." Iruka smiled at the new kid and gestured for him to stand up.

Without getting up from his seat, he lay his hands gently on the cool wood of the desk in front of him. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Iruka smiled kindly. "Alright then, we'll start off with a review. Let's see how much you remembered over the summer!" he enthusiastically told the class. Groans erupted from a majority of the students as he passed out the seven-paged assignment.

A tap caught Sasuke off guard. He turned to his left, only to come face to face with a nervous-looking blonde. "Do you have a pen I could borrow?"

The kid didn't even know Sasuke, and he was asking him for a pen? Reluctantly, he pulled a spare blue pen out of his pocket and handed it to the expectant teen without saying a word.

Naruto mumbled a thanks before scribbling in the answers to the questions on his paper. Sasuke sat there, looking at the boy or a few elongated moments. Something about the bold blonde intrigued him, lit a spark he didn't even know existed.

_Tch, I just met him. Why am I thinking about him? _

The bell rang yet again, signaling the end of first period. Naruto sighed and threaded his fingers behind his head casually. Sasuke began packing his things, as did most of the other students. He looked at Naruto fiercely. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Black orbs wandered to the pen sitting, without its cap on, on top of Naruto's finished assignment. Nodding, the blonde handed over the pen. Once again he mumbled "Arigato." Sasuke didn't acknowledge his presence any longer than he had to. The raven quickly left the classroom without another word to Naruto.

_What's his problem? _Naruto questioned in his head. It's not like he'd done anything to deserve such a cold treatment.

Just before he reached the door, Iruka called, "Naruto, can I talk to you?" Naruto obliged, taking a firm stance in front of the large cherry wood desk. "Sasuke is new here, as you know. He's had a rough past, so that's why he's not so friendly toward you. However," he looked in Naruto's eyes with a seriousness the blonde had never seen his teacher show before, "I want you to show him around, make him feel welcome. It would mean a lot to me."

"Hai," Naruto nodded curtly before walking into the frenzied hallways.

People crowded the cramped hallways, bumping shoulders as they walked past each other. Chatter, laughter, and lots of curse words drifted through the air of the first passing period of the day. With only five minutes between classes, you would think everyone would go straight to their lockers and dart to their classrooms.

A distinct voice caught his attention. Giggling followed whatever the girl had just said. Naruto made his way across the hall and stood next to Sakura. "Ohayou, Sakura-chan."

Sakura and Ino looked up at Naruto and smiled gently. "G'morning Naruto." She turned back to Ino and squealed excitedly. "As I was saying, isn't the new guy just the hottest thing ever?" Sakura's thin blonde friend giggled and nodded giddily. "Isn't he adorable, Naruto?"

Naruto glared at Sakura. So, he was gay, but the whole world didn't need to know his sexual preferences. Who knows what kind of hell he'd have to endure if everyone found out about his sexual orientation. Regardless of Sakura's downright stupidity, Naruto blushed and nodded slightly. Both girls in front of him burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. He took that as his cue to get his things for second period, which was chemistry with Kurenai-sensei. Grimacing at the thought of Kurenai and chemistry in the same room, he pulled a fresh notebook and a new pen out of his locker.

Walking into the classroom, he saw only the teacher in the large space. She nodded at him in recognition and gestured for him to take a seat. He walked to the back corner and sat at a table with two empty chairs. Reaching into his bag, he found his book he was reading earlier. Turning the pages, he continued reading the words before class started. As he was off in his fictional book world, students filed into the classroom in groups of two or three until every table was filled, save for the chair next to him.

Golden yellow spikes caught his attention and his eyes got lost in endless seas of blue. Quickly he turned his gaze away from the Adonis in the doorway of the classroom and shoved his hard back book into its proper place inside his bag. The bell rang as he watched the woman standing in front of the blackboard scribble something about the periodic table. Pulling out a few sheets of paper, Sasuke took detailed notes.

Scraping pulled Sasuke out of his note-taking thoughts. Next to him, the boy from first period was sitting in the stool at his table. The blonde dropped his backpack under the table haphazardly and watched the teacher intently.

"For those of you who don't know me, you will call me Kurenai-sensei, got it?" While she was talking, she looked straight at Sasuke.

_Great, _he thought, _I must be the only new student here. _Being the only first timer at Konoha High made Sasuke feel uncomfortable, but that was something he was used to. His life had never been normal, and he was stupid for thinking it might turn out semi-normal. Shaking his head, trying to clear past thoughts, he jotted down more notes as Kurenai reviewed the groups of the periodic table.

Never through the lecture did Naruto speak to Sasuke, nor did Sasuke speak to the boy next to him. After a moment of random thought, Sasuke realized he still didn't know his peer's name, not that it really mattered to the raven. The closer he got to the boy, the higher chance he'd hurt yet another person.

* * *

Lunch couldn't come fast enough for the two boys. Anything to get them away from teachers and classes full of students was enough for them. Once Sasuke got a look at the cafeteria, though, his stomach twisted into a million knots. There were kids everywhere; in chairs, each others' laps, sitting on the tables, crouching in corners and doing Kami knows what. No way was he eating there. As a last resort, Sasuke carried his packed lunch and wandered the halls. If there was a way to the roof, he'd be the happiest person on earth.

Five minutes into his search, he found a stairwell leading to the roof escape. He took the opportunity to get some peace and quiet. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he climbed up the countless stairs. Finally, though, he pushed through the door and stepped into the cool fall air. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the distant scent of sakura trees and freshly cut grass.

Naruto heard the door behind him open and immediately panicked. Was he finally caught? He'd been eating lunch on the roof since he started there two years previous as a freshman and no one knew about it. Then he heard a sharp intake of breath. Confused, he whipped his head around and saw that new kid standing there like an idiot with is eyes closed and nose stuck up in the air.

A blush crept to his face as he continued to stare at the raven haired boy, mesmerized. Something about that Sasuke guy made Naruto all tingly and warm on the inside.

Onyx locked with sapphire as Sasuke opened his eyelids upon the realization that he wasn't alone. He gulped audibly before turning to leave. He hadn't taken three steps and he felt something grip his arms in a death grip. The blonde boy from earlier that morning turned him around so they were facing each other. They were so close Sasuke could feel heat radiating from his captor's ridiculously good looking body.

Naruto started leaning his face toward Sasuke's. A shocked look crossed the Uchiha's face. With a hard shove, the blonde was off of his body, thank Kami-sama. Sasuke wiped the invisible dust off his clothing. He could hear the bell ring as he descended the stairwell back to the main building, leaving a shocked blonde frozen on his ass.

His heart was beating a million miles a minute with every step, every breath.

_This feeling… What is it?_

Sasuke quickly pushed his thoughts aside and focused on the task in front of him; he was to factor a trinomial on a review worksheet. Sighing, he pressed his pencil onto the paper and began scribbling multiple variables and numbers. Still, thoughts of the blonde boy ran through his head.

_Damn it! I don't even know his name!

* * *

_

**Reviews? :3**

**Ja ne!**


	2. The Nameless Boy

**Authoress' Note: Another chappie! :3 I'm really excited about this story… Also I have nothing better to do! As you may have noticed, this story contains yaoi, boyxboy love blahdy blah blah, so don't like don't read. Enjoy! :D**

**To YellowxRed makes Orange: It may seem that way… But not everything is as it seems, ne?**

**Review please! :3

* * *

**

Various books slipped out of the open pocket of the raven's backpack as he angrily threw it on the couch. Itchy fabric brushed his pale skin as he pulled off his school blazer and unbuttoned the top three silver buttons of his dress shirt. Icy cool water slid down his throat, causing him to moan from relief. The day sucked to say the least. After the incident on the roof, Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about the blonde, whose name he _still _didn't know. He'd heard a few students referring to him as Naruto, but he couldn't be sure.

Said nameless blonde was too busy stuffing his face with instant Ramen in a cup to think about silly things like boys, even if that boy was Sasuke Uchiha, the hottest man in the history of the world (at least in Naruto's eyes). In the distance a door opened and closed. Iruka sensei, his legal guardian stepped through the threshold to come face to face with his godson.

"You were late to class again today, Naruto," Iruka said firmly, hands on his hips. "One more time and you'll get a detention!"

Naruto looked at Iruka from under his thick eyelashes. He gulped before speaking, "I wasn't late! I got there before the bell rang, did I not?"

Iruka sighed. "You're supposed to be in the classroom _before _the bell rings!" They'd had this argument every day since Naruto started high school. It seemed that once he hit grade nine, all responsibility flew out the door.

"Then what's the point of having it?" Naruto retorted.

Defeated, Iruka sighed once again before grabbing a banana and walking to his bedroom. Naruto grinned at yet another victory of someone who was supposed to be smarter than himself. He quickly swallowed the rest of his after school snack. Once finished, he climbed the creaky wooden stairs and sauntered down to his room.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was brooding on the black leather of his living room couch. Even then, after he'd eaten a bit of food and gone nearly five hours without seeing the blonde, Sasuke was thinking about him. The nameless teen was like a disease—once it's there, you're never getting rid of it.

Both boys took their places at the desks in their respective rooms. Desk lamps clicked on, light flooding the papers, books, pens, and pencils strewn across the wooden surface. Naruto picked up a pen and began his chemistry homework while Sasuke picked up a pencil and started his advanced calculus work.

Three hours later, the teens leaned back against their chairs with hands folded behind their heads, spiky hair tickling their palms. Homework was done, as was dinner for the two starved boys. Trotting down their homes' stairs, they thought of one another; Naruto imagined running his tan hands through Sasuke's messy black locks; Sasuke pictured Naruto tied to a bed, naked, with a gag in his mouth.

Sasuke face palmed mentally when his mind resorted to naughty thoughts of the blonde boy, whereas Naruto smiled at the thought of Sasuke wanting to be his boyfriend.

To anyone else, the two boys seemed like classmates, acquaintances. But on the inside, lust and the deep feeling of a crush boiled in their hearts.

* * *

Words slurred together with laughter and the sound of lockers slamming shut as Sasuke made his way to first period. That morning, instead of dropping him off extremely early like the previous day, Itachi left him at school with only two minutes before class started. He could make it to class in two minutes, but he liked to be the first student there so he could get the back right corner seat. The raven could already guess that Naruto had taken his newly found spot—in fact, the idea was inevitable.

Sure enough, as Sasuke walked into class right as the bell rang, he saw blonde locks in the back of the classroom. Cursing, the made his way to the seat next to the boy of his interest. Sasuke would've gladly taken a seat in the front if it meant not having to be near the blonde, but every other seat was filled.

At the blackboard, Iruka eyed Sasuke suspiciously. The teacher pushed away his thoughts and began lecturing about infinitive verbs. All through his excessive explanation, Naruto doodled. Blue eyes wandered to Saskue's desk. Naruto noticed Sasuke hurriedly jotting down what Iruka said word for word.

"Jeez, you don't have to remember everything he says," Naruto muttered, hoping Sasuke heard him.

The blonde only received a fierce glare in return. Naruto held his hands up in mock-surrender.

"Yes, Naruto?" Iruka was standing two meters in front of the rude boy. "You had a question?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Eh, no, I was, em, stretching?"

Iruka gave him a stern look before returning to his teaching.

After English, Sasuke darted from the classroom in an attempt to get rid of Naruto. But Naruto made it his mission to make Sasuke his friend and just would not give up.

The blonde was practically glued to Sasuke's side as the two walked to the raven's locker. Naruto spoke, but all Sasuke heard was annoying buzzing. Even with their proximity, the Uchiha ignored Naruto—or at least tried to.

"…and Kiba's having a party tomorrow night! You have to go with me, Sasuke!" Naruto poked his new found 'friend' in the side and giggled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto blankly. "I don't even know your name."

With those words, Sasuke left Naruto standing in the now empty halls, his mouth gaping open, resembling a fish. "It's Uzumaki… Naruto," he whispered sadly.

* * *

**Authoress' Note: Likey? No likey? Drop me a review to tell me :3**


	3. Crimson Memories

**Authoress' Note: I won't be updating but once a week since school and stuffers like that… Plus volleyball season is about to start, so it's PRACTICE GALOR! Don't worry, I will be updating AT LEAST once a week until further notice! BUT my chapters will be longer than the 9000 words I was doing in Mission Complete! I really do try to make them longer and a bit more involved than I have been :3 for the sake of the readers :3  
**

**I really appreciate the wonderful reviews and all the faves, alerts… things of the like. They really make me excited about this story (even though I was already WAY excited!)**

**Reviews appreciated! No flames, pewtty pwease :3**

**Recap: **_"…and Kiba's having a party tomorrow night! You have to go with me, Sasuke!" Naruto poked his new found 'friend' in the side and giggled._

_Sasuke looked at Naruto blankly. "I don't even know your name."_

_With those words, Sasuke left Naruto standing in the now empty halls, his mouth gaping open, resembling a fish. _

_"It's Uzumaki… Naruto," he whispered sadly._

_That dobe is still clinging to me like static… _Sasuke thought grumpily as he trudged down the hallway, his latest 'accessory' hanging off of his arm. Naruto Uzumaki beamed as he made his way to first period with his newest friend, even though the stoic raven refused to talk to him.

"What about that party, eh? It's gonna be huge!" Seeing the look of utter disgust on the Uchiha's face, Naruto added, "I'll be there, and so will Ino and Sakura and Hinata and everyone else here! Even Neji is going!"

Sasuke grimaced. Did that blonde idiot believe telling him that his whole fan club being there would make him want to go? If so, Naruto was worse off then he thought. Still the raven said nothing as he sauntered into the nearly empty classroom. Even though there was still twenty minutes to class, Naruto was ready at his desk. It seemed as though Sasuke had been a good influence on him after all.

Iruka walked to his desk, smiling as he watched Naruto attempt to converse with the new child in his class. But once he saw that Sasuke didn't respond to a word the blonde said, only sat there with his hands folded across his mouth, he sighed and turned away. He began writing down the lesson's key points for the day.

A poke in his side knocked Sasuke out of his English-dream land. He glared at the offending blonde trying to shove a pencil in his side. "What?" he growled—quietly, of course, as to not draw attention to himself. But, even having only known him for two days, there was no doubt Naruto would get every eye in the class on the two in the back.

Instead of opening his big pie hole like Sasuke imagined, Naruto passed a very sloppily folded piece of torn notebook paper. Carefully and quietly opening it, the raven took note of how horrible Naruto's hand writing was. The note looked like a five year old wrote it.

_Meet me at the gates of the school at 7. I'm taking you to Kiba's party. _

_ -Naruto_

The dobe was bossing him, Sasuke Uchiha, around! This time he didn't ask, but demanded he come to the party. The way the note was written made Sasuke think the blonde was trying to kidnap him as a part of a scheming plan.

_Stop it, Uchiha, you're just being paranoid. _Sasuke pushed any thoughts of Naruto kidnapping him before glaring fiercely at the expectant blonde next to him. He mouthed a simple, "Dobe," and turned back to the blackboard, where Iruka gave a curious glance in his direction.

Naruto took careful note of Sasuke only saying he was a dobe, not that he wouldn't meet him at the gates. The blonde started bouncing in his seat like a three year old with some ice cream, which made Sasuke roll his pitch black eyes at his childish antics.

Sasuke sauntered at a lazy pace to his household—but really, it was more like a mansion than a house. In his mind, he was saying a mantra. He hoped beyond all hope that Itachi wasn't home when he got here. Itachi was never a bad brother to Sasuke, but that was the problem. After all the pain he'd caused his aniki, the younger Uchiha had expected to get treated like absolute shit. Yet no one treated him any differently than they did before the 'incident.'

He sighed as he twisted the cold metal of the doorknob leading into the entry way of his new home. Clanging of pans yanked away any of his false wishes of hope. A pale face with two scars next to a nearly white nose popped its way out of the kitchen long enough to smile at the pissed teen standing there. Itachi walked back to the kitchen, humming a happy tune.

Once he was in the kitchen, Sasuke took a seat at the oak table, waiting for his afternoon tea and snack Itachi liked to prepare for him, even though he was perfectly capable of making his own food.

"How was your day, Sasuke?" His voice was sugary sweet, a light smile adorning his face. Silk locks were pulled into a red ponytail holder at the nape of his neck. "Have you made any friends yet?" Another sentence, another flinch from Sasuke.

"I'm going to my room." Sasuke gulped the last of his tea and flashed up the stairs. The door creaked open and slammed shut, window panes rattling throughout the whole house. Itachi sighed, but continued making his own snack.

Soft black cotton tickled porcelain skin as Sasuke pulled the thin material over his sculpted chest. A studded belt slid through numerous loops of his way too tight skinny jeans. Laces pulled through holes in his black converse, silver metal pushing through a tiny hole in his lip. Double checking his hair, he added a bit more gel to his spiky hair. Black liquid smeared across the bottom and top of his eyelids in two swift motions, his already dark eyes become smoky with a sense of mystery.

A stained blade taunted Sasuke as he continued to stare at himself in his bathroom mirror. He only kept the memory sitting on his counter top as a reminder of all of his past mistakes: mistakes he never wanted to make again. Scars were still slashed deep in his vampire-pale arms, never to fade away.

_Red ran down the drain, leaving pink streaks on the white of the bathtub. Water flowed, erasing any evidence of what happened that night. Sorrow laced with the mixture of crimson and clear liquids, slipping, pouring down the tiny holes of the drain. Cold metal continued to dig deep into that white skin, burning him from the inside. He knew gaining happiness from that torture was wrong, but he preferred feeling pain than the numbness that washed over his body every second of every day. _

_Awareness of the world around him was slowly fading into blackness. Darkness began to consume his whole being as consciousness slipped away from him. Searing tears in both of his arms scratched at his very being, trying to bring him back to the happy life he once had. But everything changed, all in a matter of one night, one unforgivable mistake. _

_Regret was rooted in the neurons of his brain. In his sleep, while he walked to school, while he ate, while he thought about any of his old friends; it didn't matter what was happening. He'd always feel that twinge in his heart. To make it worse, he wasn't rejected. Open arms welcomed him back into the real world, willing to forgive and forget about the past. _

_There were no second chances, and he knew that as he slid down the tiled wall. His eyelids fluttered closed. He knew he would never come back. _

Sasuke winced as he remembered that night. The blood pouring down his arms, the pain gripping at his heart, the yells of Itachi trying to keep him awake; they were all fresh in his mind, as if it happened yesterday. In all honesty, it only happened two weeks ago. His near-death experience caused Itachi to flip out. His aniki thought it was the house they were living in that caused Sasuke to do what he did, because 'he couldn't handle the pain of seeing our family's things every day.' It wasn't the physical things—it was knowing what he did, everything that was loaded inside of his brain.

Pushing away all thoughts of those horrible things, he trotted down the stairs. As he glided through the kitchen, Itachi did a once over. Disappointment was swimming in his onyx eyes. That look didn't go unnoticed by the younger Uchiha. He grimaced before grabbing his jacket and stepping through the doorway.

Golds and oranges behind the dark teen caused shadows to stretch across the rigin cement under his feet. Cool wind blew slightly, tree leaves rustling and sakura petals drifting through the afternoon air. Baking rolls' and roasting ducks' aromas wafted in the breeze. Fresh cut grass caused everything to smell natural. Sunlight glared viciously off the golden gates as Sasuke walked closer to his destination.

Already leaning against the brick wall was Naruto Uzumaki, one arm behind his head as he stare at the puffy white clouds floating across the bright blue sky. He looked relaxed, peaceful. Sasuke didn't want to interrupt whatever his train of thought happened to be, so he pushed his back against the rough wall, black eyes stuck on one spot of the sidewalk. Silence overwhelmed the two boys so much that Naruto had to break the lack of sound.

Grinning brightly at the Uchiha, Naruto nearly squealed in joy. "You decided to show up!" He was bouncing in a circle around Sasuke, still beaming. Suddenly his toothy smile turned into a deep frown, eyes kitting together. "What's with the get up?"

Sasuke consciously glanced down at himself, trying to find what was wrong with his outfit of choice. After finding nothing wrong with what he was wearing, he stare blankly at Naruto.

"You're in all black. You should wear more colors, like me!" He gestured to his bright orange jacket and far too tight black tank top that clung to every curve of his torso. His black pants weren't even solid black. Annoying orange was stitched in a zig-zag pattern up the sides of his legs. A white and black checkered belt was wrapped and buckled around his hips, but his jeans still sagged a little. The whole thing hugged his toned body in all the right places, causing Sasuke to stare unwillingly. As black eyes roamed what he was in, Naruto took the opportunity to smirk. _Phase one of the-most-epic-plan-I've-ever-thought-of, check. _"Are we going to go any time soon, or are you going to stare at me like I'm a piece of meat all night?"

A light pink sprinkled across Sasuke's face. The dobe made him _blush. _Sasuke Uchiha _never _blushes. Deep in his mind, he knew Naruto would pay for that kind of torture later. "Tch, whatever, dobe." He turned away from the blonde and began walking away.

Naruto giggled a bit. _I've been hanging out with Sakura and Ino way too much lately. _"Kiba's house is the other way, teme!" He was full out laughing now. Hands clutched at his stomach as he doubled over from too much laughter. Tears sprung from the corners of his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. "…And you call me the idiot!" After five minutes of humiliating and laughing at Sasuke, Naruto still felt the need to rub a little mistake in his face. "Alright, teme, let's go." Naruto began walking the opposite direction of Sasuke, his ass swaying from side to side.

Sasuke was caught in a trace. The blonde looked a little too good, especially since they were going somewhere with people, lots of other people Sasuke didn't even know. He wanted Naruto all to himself—who wouldn't? He looked so damn good in those tight jeans, and that smile and just everything.

_Get a grip, Uchiha! Nothing will ever happen, nothing will ever happen, this is just to shut the dobe up… _But even with the constant reminder of Naruto never being attainable, Sasuke couldn't help but allow a few naughty thoughts to overtake his mind, wet daydreams flashing before his very eyes.

"Sasuke!" A yell grabbed Sasuke's attention. "Are you alright? You're all red."

Black eyes met blue. The urge to kiss the confused blonde was almost too much. He was looking so innocent, so much like a child. He looked too perfect to be true. Sasuke leaned in, his lips ready to claim Naruto's as his own.

"Sasuke?"

**Authoress' Note: Okay! I just want to say that I wasn't totally sure on how to end this. I didn't want to give away too much in one chapter, and I kinda gave away like three different things I didn't want y'all to know just yet. Oh well, it's 'background rising action.' I really hope you liked this chappie :3 it's one of my favorite things I've written for a while. It made me tear up a bit. I get just a tad emotional when something happens to Sasuke, even though I really don't like him in the actually series (since he broke poor Naru-chan's heart!)… **

**Ooh, before I forget, I really to appreciate all the wonderful reviews, favs, and alert plus thingies. They made me want to post this tonight. I was actually thinking of waiting until tomorrow night to post again, but I wanted to see what y'all had to say about this little section. All the feedback is absolutely great! I love the reactions people seem to have on this story! What authors say about reviews and whatnot really wanting them to write more really is true. I never thought so, but with this story I realize how true it is! But then again, it puts a little more pressure on me, ya know? A lot of people really liked the first two chapters and I didn't want to mess it up, so I get really nervous when writing other chapters. Oh well, I still think it turned out really well. **

**Pardon any grammar/spelling mistakes! I try my hardest while writing. I don't like rereading my stories to edit because I start to second guess all I've written. S excuzez moi (idk how to spell it… I speak Spanish, not French D:)**

**Likey? No likey? Drop a review :3**

**Ja ne!**


	4. One Drunken Night

**Authoress' Note: I'm back! With another chappie to enlighten your day :3 Hope you likey! I'd just like to thank y'all not only for the reviews and favs, but also for taking the time to read my authoress' noties! (Don't tell anyone, but I don't read those things when I go through my daily dose of yaoi smut… XD) I really do appreciate someone making the effort to read the nonsense that is my brain (or lack thereof… :P)**

**Reviews pwetty pwease?

* * *

**

**Recap: **_Black eyes met blue. The urge to kiss the confused blonde was almost too much. He was looking so innocent, so much like a child. He looked too perfect to be true. Sasuke leaned in, his lips ready to claim Naruto's as his own._

_"Sasuke?"

* * *

_

Suddenly, his name didn't seem as great as it did just three seconds previous. Glaring, he turned abruptly away from his precious blonde to tell whoever it was behind him to fuck off. "What the fu-?"

Pale blonde hair covered half of his tanned face, only one crystal blue eye visible. White teeth shone brightly as the boy smiled. Black nail polish glinted in the bright sunlight when he waved to the frozen Uchiha. Purple cloth hung loosely on his shoulders, dark blue denim clinging to his hips. "Long time no see, eh, Sasuke-kun?" The boy in question stepped a few feet closer to Sasuke, which was a few feet too close. "Are you doing better? Sorry I had to leave you in the hospital like that, but you know how the family business goes." He smiled reassuringly.

Sasuke's black eyes widened four fold. He pounced on his childhood friend and began to strangle the poor teenager. Without a second thought he punched the flawless tan face before him. Pent up anger was clearly noticeable in every move he made, every sneer developing deep in his throat.

Naruto stare at his new friend and the strange blonde that made Sasuke go berserk. Why exactly the stranger set the Uchiha's anger off like that, he didn't know. He wasn't sure he even wanted to know. "Ne, Sasuke? Is everything okay?" His voice came out hesitantly, tentatively. No way did he want to upset Sasuke more than that new kid had.

But the raven said nothing. Instead, he got up, no longer straddling the blonde's hips. He dusted off nonexistent dirt from his clothing before stalking off in the direction of Kiba's house. He wouldn't let one run-in with an old memory ruin his night with the one thing he finally thought to be right in the world.

Ocean blue eyes were glued to the black of his shirt as he continued to storm off into the distance, the sun setting in front of him. Naruto looked down at the boy still lying on the cement. The guy didn't seem too injured, just slightly annoyed.

"Note to self," the blonde started, "don't fuck with Princess Uchiha." Groaning, he pushed himself off of the warm sidewalk and stuck out his hand. "I'm Deidara." Another smile caught Naruto off guard.

He had to initiative to move at all, just stared blankly at the offered hand. Whatever happened between that 'Deidara' kid and Sasuke smelled fishy to Naruto, and he didn't want to get involved. With one last glare at the blonde 'Deidara' kid, Naruto jogged to catch up with Sasuke, who was a few meters ahead of the two blondes.

The two walked in silence—incredibly awkward silence, that is. Sasuke continued to fume the whole way, while Naruto kept giving the raven curious and concerned side glances every few steps. Their pace sped up, slowed down, came to a complete stop, continued into a near sprint at times.

Finally, Naruto cracked. "Ne, Sasuke?" No response. "Who was that guy?"

A low growl emitted from Sasuke's throat, yet he said nothing.

Naruto sighed in defeat. Looking ahead, his face instantly brightened. "Hey Sasuke! Look, it's Kiba's house!" He raised a tan finger to point at the two story house looming before the two. Naruto skipped up to the door and knocked.

* * *

Bass lines caused the walls to throb, window sills to rattle, and bones to vibrate. Guitar riffs flitted through the air in a beautiful melody; pounding drums beats pulsing through the many sweaty, horny teenagers crammed into a few small rooms. Beer sloshed against the red plastic of disposable cups as said teens grinded against one another. Many empty bottles littered the already trashed living and dining rooms. Couples made out and did _other things _behind closed doors around every corner, moans and skin slapping against skin heard throughout the whole house. There was no escape from that kind of hell, not for another three miles. The cops had been called numerous times, but because of close family connections, no one was shooed nor arrested. Everyone was having a good time getting smashed and laid—everyone except a lonely raven haired teen.

His nose scrunched at the numerous smells following him wherever he went, Sasuke found a little hideout in the attic, which was surprisingly clean. A lone love seat sat with a plastic cover in one of the corners, a desk and table lamp next to it. Dusty books were shoved haphazardly into a bookshelf with peeling paint covering the whole thing, no cobwebs visible in the whole arrangement. The music from downstairs could still be heard, along with other disturbing noises, and traces of countless smells drifted to the very top of the house, but it was loads better than being in the middle of everything.

With his hands folded behind his spiky black locks, Sasuke allowed his eyelids to flutter shut. He blocked out everything that was going on below him, wishing he was alone with his dobe.

Naruto took a long, lazy look around the room packed full of tipsy teens. Blue eyes searched for that deep gaze of endless onyx, but he never found what he wanted. All he hoped was to find those comforting orbs of bottomless darkness so he could be sure everything was real. After countless cups of beer and Kami knows what else, the blonde was lost, and far too drunk for his health, to say the least. Even he knew that, but he just couldn't set down the glass bottle he held clutched to his chest.

"Oi, Naru-chaaaaan where's Shashuuuuuke?" Kiba yelled over the music, tongue slurring against the inside of his teeth.

Did anyone know where the teme was? Naruto shrugged in response to Kiba's question before walking through the many hallways. He looked relentlessly for his newfound friend, praying he was okay.

Once he checked the whole first floor, he made his way to the second floor. Naruto had a little trouble climbing the many stairs spiraling around different corridors, but finally reached his destination. When he looked down the carpeted hallway, all he saw were bedroom doors, closed with socks hanging over the metal handles. The only coherent thought in the blonde's head was, _Please don't let Sasuke be in one of those rooms…_

Taking a deep breath, Naruto walked tentatively past the wooden doors, ending up in front of a ladder pulled down from the ceiling. He took a look up the contraption before climbing up the thing, one rung at a time. (Being drunk while climbing is not a good idea!)

After taking his hand off the cold metal in finality, Naruto pushed himself into the attic with wooden floorboards. There, he saw Sasuke sitting with his eyes closed tightly, his breath even.

_He's a sleepin'? Right now?_

Naruto sauntered over to where Sasuke was and continued staring at the gorgeous raven haired teen. He sighed dreamily before situating himself on those hips with denim hugging them in all the right places. Naruto felt right sitting there, in Sasuke's lap. His drunkenness must have taken full effect on his brain, for he leaned down, his lips only millimeters from a slightly parted mouth.

Cold breath tickled the top of Naruto's nose as Sasuke breathed in and out. The blonde let out a small giggle before pushing his whole face forward, his warm lips crashing against a supple mouth.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He stared at the boy sitting on him. It took him a few moments to realize the severity of his situation, but once he did, he lifted his hands to Naruto's chest and shoved. The Uchiha could taste the alcohol from the other's lips. It disgusted him to no end, as shown while he tried to rub away he remainders of the kiss.

Glazed over orbs of blue stared shocked at black as he sat, dumbfounded, on his ass. "Why sho… eee?" Naruto tried to speak, but failed. Mustering up courage, he corrected himself. "Why did you shove me… teme?" He added the insult as an after thought.

He narrowed his eyes at the oblivious blonde. Before Naruto had a chance to yell at the Uchiha for pushing him roughly on the ground like he did, Sasuke grabbed the blonde by his shirt collar and nearly through him down the ladder. Naruto struggled to get up after his fall, attempting to glare at Sasuke through his drunken state.

A pale hand gripped the blonde's tight black shirt harshly as the two boys walked back to Sasuke's house. The whole way there, Naruto muttered random musings to himself. Most of them included something like, "teme," "just a kiss," "no need to be so harsh," or, "go fuck yourself." Sasuke had to chuckle at the last of his thoughts, but suppressed the urge to full-on laugh.

_Finally, we're here. _

Sasuke kicked open the door leading to a guest room and not-so-gently lay Naruto onto the mattress covered with clean smelling sheets. "Get some sleep, dobe," he tried to tell the idiotic blonde, but Naruto's breath was already evening out at sleep overtook his body.

Sighing, Sasuke made his way to his bedroom, which was just across from Naruto's current room. He pushed back the black silk of his comforter and crawled into the warm bed awaiting his exhausted body. Relaxing into the soft mattress, he felt himself being immersed in the deep tendrils of sleep.

* * *

Quiet creaking caused his eyes to snap open, black orbs slowly adjusting to the darkness around him. A sliver of light crept from the crack in his slightly ajar door. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and stared at the figure standing in his doorway. Drowsy blue eyes locked with his own fully alert orbs. "Naruto?"

The blonde walked toward the Uchiha's bed. "I had a bad dream…" was his only explanation for being in Sasuke's room at four thirty in the morning. Without being invited, he crawled into Sasuke's bed and cuddled up to his bare chest. "You're so warm, Sasuke-kun…" he whispered.

To Sasuke, Naruto's voice was all too seductive. The roughness to his raw voice sent chills up his spine and made blood rush to his lower regions. _No. Not now. He's drunk. He doesn't know what he's doing. Calm the fuck down, Uchiha. Get a grip. _His efforts to get the blonde, who was extremely close to touching his, ahem, nether regions, were futile. It took everything he had to push back any urges to touch the blonde in any kind of way. His breath hitched as Naruto scooted closer to his pale chest, hugging his waist closer to the blonde's own crotch. Now completely freaking out, Sasuke thought of anything to take away the erection causing his boxers to get too tight. Nothing worked for the excited raven. He sighed, defeated, and wrapped his own arms around the blonde snuggled into his body. Blonde locks tickled at the bottom of his jaw line as Sasuke fell asleep, content for the first time in years.

* * *

**Authoress' Note: I'd just like to say that this is the longest amount of time I've spent on one chapter! D: You see, I had a Monster and was acting really crazy since I have this whole house to myself. There I was, just belting out Japanese song lyrics and yelling at my cats in Spanish -.- and then I looked in my closet and found *GASP* a BLACK WIG! I was a witch for Halloween when I was younger and I guess I never got rid of the wig. So I picked it up, brushed it out a little, and put it on. Dancing like an idiot, I knocked over my makeup basket. As I was picking up the different items, I saw like four different things of black/dark grey eyeliner and three canisters of black eye shadow. Being hyper and what not, I began applying godly amounts of the gook… I ended up with bright red lipstick, WAY too much black on, and a wig that made me look like Ugly Betty, especially when I put my glasses on and smiled, which showed my braces. So I danced around and took some pictures, and well, I kinda went crazy for about an hour. My makeup ran, so I took it off and continued writing. I started this thing at 7:30. It's currently 10:45, and I don't think I'm completely done with this little part of it anyway. After a cup of coffee, I'll probably add more about what happens during Naruto's stay at Sasuke's. **

**Yes, I realize that while someone is drunk, they should not be thinking straight like Naru-chan was. WELL IT'S MY STORY SO GET OVER IT. This chapter was really poorly written, I know, but since I was hyped up at the beginning, and then not so much during the middle, and then I had more caffeine toward the end, it sucked monkey balls! :/ sorry for the extremely disappointing chapter :/ forgive me and please continue reading once I update again! **

**Likey? No Likey? You know what to do ;P**

**Ja ne!

* * *

**

**PS It's now 11:00 and I just finished the last few paragraphs I was like "What the hell? It'll be… interesting for the next day!". So. I'm already on my third cup of coffee…. In 15 minutes. Jashin, I really need help, don't I? **

**ANYWHO! As a second after thought, I'd like to say that I didn't plan to have Deidara added into the story, nor did I plan on Kiba having an attic, NOR did I plan on Naru-chan going into Sasuke's room in the middle of the night! You see, this is why I never take the time to write out what I want to happen in a story, because it NEVER ENDS UP LIKE I WROTE IT DOWN! GOSH! But seriously, I'm going to try and stick (at least roughly) to the outline I made when I first started writing this story, cuz what I wrote was like epic! At least I think so… Y'all, maybe not. (PUCKERS I NEED TO GO GET ANOTHER CUP OF COFFEEEEEE!) But really, I think this story will end up pretty damn good. **

**Have a good night or day or whatever!**

**Ja ne! (YES AGAIN!)**


End file.
